


Deserve

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both are convinced that the other deserved what they got. <br/>But is that really a good thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve

The TV was playing an action movie, but they weren´t really paying attention. After a dinner which consisted of waffles and leftover lasagna, they had settled onto the couch. Piper was laying against the arm rest, resting his chin on James´ head. His hands were folded over James´ belly. James was laying with his back against Piper´s chest, facing the TV with the movie no one was watching. Piper sighed contendedly.  
"Sometimes," he began, "I wonder whatever I did to deserve you." He grinned and kissed the top of James´ head.  
"Boy, you must have been awful in a previous life. And I don´t mean supervillain-awful like now, but reallly, really bad."  
"Huh?"  
"Let´s face it - I´m an immature, mischievous prankster who lies through his teeth, robs, steals, and smiles all the way through. I´m kind of horrible. And you´re stuck with me."  
"So, what? I´m too good for you?"  
"Kinda, you bleeding-heart socialist, animal rescuer/superhero."  
"Oh please, I´m a mess. I´m a deaf kid with an unhealthy fixation with rats, music, and I used to mindcontrol people."  
"Oh no, you´re a kind, generous person. I´m the egotist here."  
"You return the money you stole because you never wanted it"  
"You donate your stolen money"  
"You put up with me!"  
"You put up with me!"  
"Man, I really do deserve you."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Does this sound romantic or crazy to you?"  
"Little bit of both actually"  
"I love you, you fiendish Rogue."  
"And I love you, you terrible Trickster"


End file.
